Shadowhunters Down Under
by ShadowhuntersDownUnder
Summary: What happens when our favourite Shadowhunters go down under? Is it just as they imagined? And is the heat too much to handle? Follow them on their adventures, discovering the Aussie Shadowhunter way of life. Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments. All characters except the ones I created belong to Cassandra Clare
1. A Holiday

**Authors Note: Hi all. You may recognise this story from before but I didn't like where it was going so I am changing it. Some chapters may stay the same but most will be changed. I have deleted the other story from my account so no one reads the wrong one. Sorry about this. - Shadowhunterdownunder**

**Chapter 1: A Holiday**

"Jace?" Clarissa Fray asked. She and Jace Lightwood, her boyfriend of two years, were lying around in Jace's bedroom, one of the New York Institute's many bedrooms. The had been cuddling in silence for the past 10 minutes after a long day training in Central Park.

"Yes?" Jace replied.

"I think we need to go on a holiday."

Jace Lightwood pondered on this for a moment before shaking his head and saying "No! We don't need to go on a holiday. Everything's perfect right now and I don't want to mess it up with foreign girls swooning over me."

"Jace, let me rephrase my last sentence. I KNOW we need a holiday. We have been through so much in the past 2 years and we just need to relax," Clary stated

"I can help you relax," Jace replied with a devilish grin and a wink.

"No Jace. I want to see the world, experience new cultures, see the sun setting over a beautiful blue ocean whilst lying in the sand. I want to experience a life where I don't have to worry about demons or rogue downworlders, even if it is just for a week," Clary practically shouted, like she was delivering an award winning speech.

"Clary, you don't need to do those things. What you just said is a way those mundanes try to "experience" adventure, which you don't need to experience. You already face adventure everyday. You're just being silly," Jace stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh, I'm being silly am I?" Clary asked, annoyance clearly showing on her face, "Well then I guess you expect me to do this silly little thing," she said pushing Jace out his bedroom door followed by a blanket and a pillow flying into his arms and the door slamming into his dumbfounded face.

"No, I didn't actually," he mumbled before pounding on his door. "Clary you can't kick me out of my own room."

"Actually I can, if I'm being as silly as you said I am!" Clary shouted back.

Jace decided to give up, knowing how stubborn Clary could be, so he shuffled off to one of the Institute's many spare bedrooms where he would be spending the night.

A day later and Clary still refused to talk to Jace about the holiday issue, or anything else in general. He had left her alone all morning to let her cool off, but when he went looking for her in the afternoon, she managed to elude him, hinting that she didn't want to talk.

Now he, Isabelle, Alec, Magnus and Clary were sitting in the Institute's large dining room, eating something Magnus had suddenly whipped up, literally, he just snapped his fingers and the food appeared.

Clary however would not look at Jace, who had been trying to get her into a conversation and had sent her puppy dog looks all night, trying to get her to talk to him, or hell, even acknowledge his presence.

Jace looked over at Isabelle, who at that moment was is deep conversation with Clary that Jace had no interest in, but what Jace did feel was envy of Isabelle, who was sitting over there talking to Clary. _Why did I have to be so stupid and call her silly? _Jace thought. _That could be me over there talking to her but no, I had to insult her. If only she knew why I didn't want to go on a holiday._

The real reason Jace didn't want to go on a holiday was not because he didn't want foreign girls swooning over him, but because he wanted to keep Clary safe, and going to a foreign country without fully knowing his surroundings, would not help.

Three weeks earlier Clary had been seriously injured when out with Jace trying to track down some Raum demons who had been attacking unsuspecting mundanes. One had hit her from behind and Jace had only just got her back to the Institute in time. The thought of almost losing Clary still scared the hell out of Jace, and he had now made it his mission in life to protect Clary at all costs.

"Clary would you pass the salad please?" Jace asked Clary, trying to bring her attention to him

"Alec would you pass the salad to Jace please?" Clary asked, not buying Jace's trick.

"What is with you two? You've been ignoring each other all day and Clary, why were you hiding from Jace in my room all day that you can't tell me about?" Isabelle shouted with elaborate hand gestures

"So that's where you were," Jace whispered.

"Jace and I had a little altercation last night and since I am so silly, I refuse to talk to him or even let him back into his room until we come to a compromise," Clary stated.

"The answer is still no Clary. And it always will be," Jace stated back

"Already I'm lost," Alec said. "What was this altercation about?"

"Jace doesn't want to go on a holiday. He thinks holidays are stupid and that I'm being silly wanting to go on one," stated Clary, firmly.

"WHAT?!" Isabelle, Alec and Magnus shouted wide-eyes at Jace.

"You don't want to go on a holiday? You're crazy, you know that right. You're lucky Clary only kicked you out of your bedroom. If I were her I would have kicked you out of the Institute," Isabelle said.

"Why don't you want to go on a holiday?" Alec asked.

"Because they are silly and pointless," Jace said.

"What? Why do you think they are silly and pointless? Actually, don't answer that. I am surprised Clary hasn't dumped you yet," Isabelle said to Jace then turned to Clary and said, "You and I can just go on a holiday together."

"Hey," Alec interjected. "What about Magnus and me?"

"Oh, right. You, Alec, Magnus and me will go on a holiday together. Oh and we can't forget Simon," Isabelle replied and then turned back to Jace. "You can just mind the Institute. Church will be in charge."

"NO!" Jace shouted, "Clary is not going anywhere without me."

"Well then I guess you will have to stay behind because the five of us are going whether you like it or not," Clary said with a grin on her face.

"What do you think Magnus? Should we go?" Alec asked his boyfriend

"Absolutely!" Magnus said clapping his hands together. "We can get matching traveling outfits and do lots of couple things."

At this everyone laughed, expect for Alec who just slunk down into his chair with bright red cheeks.

After everyone calmed down Jace finally spoke up, "Fine, I'll go on a holiday with you, but I get to choose where we go."

"Absolutely not! Clary gets to choose. It was her idea." Isabelle said

All eyes immediately went on Clary, who just smiled at Jace and said, "I was thinking Australia."


	2. The Portal Down Under

**AUTHORS NOTE: Sorry about the lame chapter names but I can't really think of anything. Also, if you have any ideas on where they should go in Sydney (cause that's where in Australia they will be) please put it in a review or pm it to me and I will try to put it in. The reviews are much appreciated. Thanks to all those the have followed or reviewed or tagged as a favourite! Now, onto the story.**

**Chapter 2: The Portal Down Under**

"ALEC, have you seen my swagman hat?" Clary heard Magnus shout from one of the Institutes many rooms as she was walking down the hallway. They were all doing their last minute packing for their trip to Sydney and Magnus had come over dressed just like Paul Hogan from "Crocodile Dundee," claiming that it was the height of fashion in Australia.

Clary continued to walk down the hall and came to Jace's door, on which she knocked upon and waited for a reply.

"Come in," Clary heard Jace yell through his door.

Clary entered the room and looked around to see an empty open suitcase on the floor and Jace sprawled across his bed. "JACE!" Clary shouted. "What do you call this?"

"What do you mean?" Jace asked, looking up at Clary.

"You haven't packed. I came to get your suitcase to take it downstairs as I have done with everyone else's and YOU HAVEN'T PACKED!" Clary said madly.

"Clary, it's not like we have a plane to catch. We are portalling to Sydney. No need to worry," Jace said calmly.

"No need to worry? Jace, just because we are portalling doesn't mean you can take your time. We said we would portal to Sydney at 12 and it is 11.40. You have 20 minutes!" And with that, Clary stormed out of his room, slamming the door behind her.

Twenty minutes later and Clary, Isabelle, Simon, Alec, and Magnus were on the front steps leading up to the Institute.

"Jeez and I thought I was slow," said Isabelle. "How long does it take for a guy to pack?"

"I swear, who would have thought? He's worse than me," Magnus said.

"Guys, cut him some slack. Think of all the hair products he needs to pack," Simon joked and at this everyone laughed.

About 5 minutes later the gang heard the sound of the old, rickety elevator making it's descent down to the lower floor of the Institute, signaling Jace's arrival.

"Took you long enough. Come on, we are already running late," Clary said, running to the wall surrounding the Institute with her stele in her hand, ready to make the portal. Everyone quickly followed her as fast as they could with their heavy luggage.

Jace, who was helping Isabelle carry one of her two large suitcases said, "For the Angel's sake Izzy, what did you put in here? Bricks? Even I'm having trouble carrying it."

"None of your business Jace Lightwood. Now come on, your falling behind!" Isabelle said over her shoulder.

Once everyone was gathered by the wall, Clary carefully drew the portal that would take them to their destination. "Now remember everyone. Think of the picture I showed you," said Clary referring to the image sent to her by the inhabitants of the Sydney Institute so they would know where to portal to.

One by one each person stepped into the portal, tightly clutching their suitcase getting ready for an adventure they would surely never forget.


	3. New Friends

**Chapter 3: New Friends**

Clary was the second last to go through the portal, followed by Magnus as she had to make sure the portal didn't close on anyone. Once she arrived on the other side though, she looked around at her surroundings and immediately noticed 3 new additions to the group. All three were girls who looked around her age, maybe a little younger. The one standing closest to everyone was clearly the tallest of the group and had long, dirty blonde hair and a slight but uneven tan on her face and shoulders. She had light blue eyes with specks of yellow through them and wore no make-up. The shorter one of the three was maybe a little taller than Clary but not by much. She had long dark brown hair and had chocolate brown eyes. She also had the same complexion as the taller girl, though maybe a little tanner. What looked like the youngest of the group had shoulder length brown hair with hazel eyes, and was the tannest of the three. She was a little taller than the other girl with brown hair though was still quite a lot shorter than the girl with dirty-blonde hair.

"Is that all you of then?" Asked the taller girl as Magnus gracefully leaped from the open portal, which closed behind him.

"Yes, this is all of us," Clary replied.

"Right, onto introductions then. I'm Evangeline Ravenswood, but you can call me Evie," the taller girl said gesturing to herself and then gestured to the shortest of the three, "This is Annabelle Blackdale, and this is Ellie Ravenswood, my sister," she said indicating to the younger one. "Welcome to Australia!"

At this Jace snorted. "You call yourself Australian's? Where are the cork hats, baggy shorts and singlet tops? Where are the bite marks from when you go wrestling with crocodiles and your pet Kangaroos that you ride everywhere? I smell no shrimp on the barbie. And you didn't even say "G'Day Mate!" said Jace, saying the last bit in an Australian bogan accent.

At this Evangeline narrowed her eyes and scanned her eyes over the group, putting a thin smile on her face before saying, "Firstly, you call yourself an American? Where was the 'like' for every two words that you say? What about your Botox? How about the guns? I know you American's love those. Where's the belief that every war was won by America and just your general stupidity? I would say where is you arrogance and thought of superiority but then I would just be lying. Secondly, know one ever wears, or has ever worn cork hats, baggy shorts and singlet tops ever, except for Paul Hogan and your friend over there," she said indicating to Magnus. "Also," she continued, "No one wrestles with crocodiles except for Steve Irwin and stupid teenage boys, like yourself. Kangaroos aren't pets and we drive around in a thing called a car. Maybe you've seen one? And only bogan's say G'Day Mate! Oh and thirdly, I'm half British." Sophie finished staring at Jace, whilst Simon, Isabelle, Alec and Magnus just stared at her wide-eyed before Isabelle stepped forward and said:

"I have been wanting to say something like that to Jace for years. I like you already. I'm Isabelle by the way, Isabella Lightwood. This is Alec, my brother, Magnus Bane, our warlock-in-chief and Alec's boyfriend, Jace, my adoptive brother, and Clary Fray, Jace's girlfriend," She said gesturing to each person as she went along.

"Oh, we know who you are," said Annabelle, speaking up for the first time. "You stopped the second Mortal War and stopped her brother burn down the world." She said the last bit pointing at Clary. "We may not have been there but we do still hear about these things."

"Now," said Ellie. "Why don't we go back to the Institute so you can all get settled in?"

"Are you sure I can go inside without burning up and bringing the whole building down with me?" Simon asked, with a worried look on his face.

"Of course!" said Ellie with a smile. "The Institute isn't on consecrated ground so vampires can enter. But don't worry, we have extra wardings around it to stop demons from entering."

"Anna, you lead the way. Ellie and I will help with the bags." Evie said before turning to Isabelle and saying, "Which bag would you like me to carry?"

"You can carry one of the bags that Jace is carrying," replied Isabelle.

Evie walked over to Jace and held out her hand, indicating for him to give her a bag.

"Here," said Jace with a smug look on his face, giving her Isabelle's heavy bag, the one which even he had trouble carrying.

"Cheers," said Evangeline, who seeing that Jace had been carrying it by the handle, investigated the bottom of the suitcase until she found a set of wheels and a handle on top of the bag and wheeled it away.

"Isabelle, why didn't you tell me that thing had wheels?" Jace asked.

"It was obvious. Plus, I thought you were strong enough to lift it. Jeez Jace, you're really letting yourself go." Isabelle joked before following the rest of the group with Jace trailing behind her.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am really sorry if I offended anyone with those stereotypes. I know they are not true as my dad lives in the USA so I have many American friends. I just needed some banter between Evie and Jace. Again, I am sorry if I offended you guys. Please review as they are much appreciated**


	4. Putting Names to Faces

**Chapter 4: Putting Names to Faces**

The street was practically empty as the Shadowhunters walked to the Sydney Institute, which Eliie had informed them was in the suburb of Pyrmont. It was 3am in Sydney so the Shadowhunters had to glamour themselves up so they wouldn't draw too much attention to themselves.

"So, why couldn't we just portal into the Institute?" Simon asked Ellie. "Wouldn't that have been easier than some alley?"

"As I explained earlier there are wardings around our institute to keep demons out," Conor explained. "The downside to those wardings is that it blocks anyone from portalling in or out of the Institute."

"Why didn't we just portal outside the Institute then?" Isabelle asked, joining in the conversation.

"We don't have any walls around the Institute. We can't portal there hidden. That is why we use that alley. It's out of the way, just in case some mundane with the sight wanders by."

"I hardly think that will happen," Isabelle laughed

"You never know what might happen. We do it just in case." Ellie replied. "Anyway, we don't mind the walk. Gives us time to think, to ponder on the meaning of life."

At this joke everyone laughed, which drew Jace's attention to them. He was straddling behind, dragging his suitcase behind him, taking in his surroundings.

"So," Isabelle said. "What do you do around here for fun?"

"Well, when we aren't out demon fighting we usually play sport, go swimming, go shopping. The usual," a voice interjected, which turned out to be Evangeline, who had slowed down to listen into their conversation.

"Oh, shopping. Where do you usually shop? Nordstrom? Macys? Lord and Taylor?" Isabelle asked, looking excited.

"Oh for the Angel's sake, don't get Izzy onto shopping. She'll drag me along with her," Clary said.

"Well, we usually just go to David Jones, George Street, sometimes Myer," said Evie.

"Wait, you go shopping at Meijers? Well, we are going to have to change that won't we?" said Isabelle, shocked.

"Of course we go shopping at Myer! Why wouldn't we? It's… oh no, wait, I mean Myer as in M-y-e-r not M-e-i-j-e-r. Myer is sort of like Macys. It's a big department store. All the big brands," replied Evie, clearing up all confusion.

"We're here!" Annabelle said, coming to a stop and looking up at an abandoned apartment building. It only took a second for Isabelle to break the glamour away and what she saw was a tall building about 10 stories high covered with windows. Annabelle led them through some glass doors and the interior was just as magnificent as the exterior was. It looked just like a hotel lobby with lounge chairs and couches.

"Are you running the Institute or an hotel?" Asked Simon.

"Haha, very funny," said Annabelle. "No, when we took over it was like this, just a lot more run down. We decided to keep the style, just jazz it up a bit. Now we have somewhere to sit when we are waiting each other to come down."

The group made their way over to the elevator, which was completely different to the one in New York. This one was sleek and new and was about twice the size of the small one in New York.

Evie pressed the button that had 3 neatly painted on it and they rode up in silence. Once they reached the third floor they all clambered out and stood around in the hallway.

"Right, Ellie will show you to your rooms. I'm off to bed." Evie said, turning around and heading down the hall.

"Wait, you can't be going to bed? We only just got here." Isabelle said.

"Yeah, well, It's twenty past three in the morning. You may not be tired but I'm buggered so I'm off to dreamland. Pleasant dreams everyone." Evie said as she walked down the hall and went into what Isabelle could only guess was her bedroom.

"Okay, Simon, Isabelle, Magnus, follow me and I'll show you to your room. The rest of you, you can go with Annabelle." Ellie said walking off to the right of the elevator, followed by Simon, Isabelle and Magnus.

They got halfway down the hall when Ellie came to a stop. "Simon, you're in this room on the right and Magnus you're in this one on the left. Isabelle, you're the next door on the right down this hallway. Now, I'm off to bed as well. If you need anything, I'm just back two doors on the left. Night." She said and then turned around, heading to her room to go to bed.

Isabelle wished a good night to the boys and then headed to her own room. Once she entered her room she immediately noticed that it was different from her room in New York. The first difference she noticed was the view. One side of her wall was just glass, which over-looked Sydney Harbour.

"Wow!" Isabelle whispered. The towering bridge glowed with the light of the city, with dashing lights rolling over it telling Isabelle that even at this hour there were still cars racing over the bridge. The Opera House had lights shining up at it, making the curves and edges more prominent.

Isabelle then turned to look at her room. She noticed that her new room was a lot more modern than her old room. '_They've really done this place up,' _Isabelle thought. Her bed was a sleek, white platform bed covered in plain white sheets with a black streak across the doona cover.

Isabelle next noticed the chest of drawers and the second door leading out of her room which she guessed led to her bathroom. She saw the full length mirror on a sliding door which she again guessed was a wardrobe.

The next thing Isabelle did was throw her two suitcases on her bed and opened the first one. She slowly unpacked her clothes, trying to take up as much time as she could so that when she finally finished, she would probably be tired enough to go to sleep.

About an hour later Isabelle had finally finished unpacking and getting ready for bed. after she brushed her teeth she went over to one of the lounge chairs around the small coffee table and pulled it over to the window. Then she just sat there, watching the traffic go across the bridge.


End file.
